Cry
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: SONGFIC! Just a one-shot between Haylee  New kid on the beat  and Callum during a painful time in their relationship when they break-up for a while.


**This is a one-shot between my OC PC Haylee Starr (New Kid On The Beat) and Sergeant Callum Stone.**

**I don't own anything except Haylee.  
**

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them that we both just moved on.  
When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue.  
Pretend I'm okay with it all.  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

They can't remember the last time they had even spoke to each other. They couldn't even be out on patrol with each other with one of them feeling as though they had to bring up what they once were.  
_In love with each other._

Haylee stared at him out of the corner of her eyes; silent and brooding. She wondered if he was thinking the same as her. She missed him; there was no doubt about it. She missed the gentle kisses and soft caresses in the dead of night. She missed being safe in his arms; the promise of being safe with him echoing through her mind, passing through his lips. She bowed her head and looked at Sally who was too her left; she gave the other woman a small smile.  
_A sympathy smile._  
Haylee snarled slightly before turning back to the Inspector. 

_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
_

Callum could feel her eyes on him. Yes, he wasn't angry at her anymore. He was when she first said that it was over between them; he smashed up his whole kitchen before remembering that he actually had to clean it all up afterwards. He saw that she wasn't really the same girl who he had kissed just months earlier. She was more withdrawn, more insecure about herself.  
He asked himself one late night if she came to him; begging to be taken back; would he let her back into his life again. He knew the answer without even thinking.  
_Yes._

He had told her that he loved her and maybe that was the thing which pushed her away form him. But he didn't regret it; he couldn't regret it. Because it was true. He loved her with his whole being.  
_He still does._

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart.  
Yeah what do I care,  
if they believe me or not.  
Whenever I feel,  
that your memory is breaking my heart.  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all.  
Act like there's nothing wrong.  
_

They were both out on foot patrol together. The silence between them was almost unbearable. She remembered a time when they would laugh and joke together; both wonder if they had a future together.  
She threw him a side-ways glance and saw him looking straight ahead at the path. His shoulders were more tense then usual; she knew that she was the cause of that. She knew that he was uncomfortable around her these days and she couldn't really blame him. Things had ended badly between them. She had cried herself to sleep that night, but she knew why she had to end it with him.  
She had become the brunt of station gossip for almost four weeks before the Superintendent had said that he would take someone's job if it didn't stop soon; it stopped pretty quickly afterwards.  
There was still the odd chatter, but nothing she couldn't deal with.

__  
_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

There was many times in the past few months when he had been tempted to ask her out to dinner; talk things over. Then she would say or do something which made him change his mind about her. He saw her cry once; she walked right past him with tears pouring down her cheeks.  
He resisted the urge to walk up to her and comfort her; he left it to Nate to do that. Even though seeing her cry broke his heart; he had to keep his cool demeanor about him.  
There was many times when he wondered why she had done it; they both felt something there; something between them, but she threw it away. She didn't even give him a real reason. Just saying that she was sorry.

_I'm talking in circles,  
I'm lying they know it._

_Why won't this just go away?  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry.  
Cry.  
Cry.  
_

She stood in his office; knowing that there was nothing else to do but this. She still loved him; there was absolutely no doubt about it. She watched as he yelled at the new PC. She watched as there was some underlying emotion behind his eyes.  
As soon as the new PC left; she walked into the office without even knocking.  
He growled something along the lines of 'I'm not in the mood'. She didn't care though; she slammed the door behind her and bailed him up. She told him that she knew something was wrong with him and she wanted to be the one to help him. She knew that he didn't want to talk to her and that's exactly what he did. He didn't say a word; just sat back down and got on with his paper work. 

She wouldn't leave though; she knew that he needed to talk. He sighed and put his pen down; looking up at Haylee he saw genuine concern in her eyes. He broke down and told her about his Dad, the funeral and what his Mum said. She sat down quietly and listened. And, when he finished talking, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and clung on to her as she rubbed her back. 

Callum rose his head from her neck and looked at Haylee; gently, he lowered his lips to hers and when she didn't pull away; he knew that maybe things were starting to look up for him.


End file.
